


Wings aren't what you need, you need me

by katiejo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Party, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiejo/pseuds/katiejo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Ashton thought he fell a little in love that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings aren't what you need, you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics stolen from The Cab's Endlessly. Oops.
> 
> I hope you like it (:

The night started out average enough, with Michael and Ashton perfectly content to lay on the couch, wrapped up in playful bickering and a Friends marathon. The whole thing flipped upside down with the vibration of their phones.

Within a matter of minutes, Ashton found himself being dragged out the door with Michael's insistent chorus of "it'll be fun, I promise!" being sang in his ears. His mind was buzzing with the idea of a party. Adrenaline fueled their cheers and hollers as they literally jumped in the car and sped down the road. Nerves tickled at the bottom of Ashton's stomach, but he quickly pushed them back with a loud laugh. Michael's cheers were turning into a noise that could only be described as a tribal yell. The boys excitedly exchanged plans of getting hammered over the sound of their cranked up radio.

The house was only a few miles away, giving them just enough time to get pumped up. It was bright, loud, crowded, and everything that a party should be. To Michael, it was beautiful. To Ashton, it was sort of intimidating, but of course he would never admit that to his best friend.

He only hesitated for a moment while getting out of the car. It was a second that went by unnoticed by Michael, who forged ahead through the lawn.

Ashton wasn't entirely used to the party scene yet, anxiety tinging his mind at the thought of having drunk, dancing teens surrounding him. But he was sure it wasn't anything a few drinks couldn't fix.

By the time he got to the door, Michael's bright hair was no where in sight. A hiccup of fear caught in his throat when he looked at the hoard of unfamiliar faces.

Alcohol, right.

Ashton nodded to himself as if only now remembering what he came for. He pushed through dozens of people that already radiated the scent of liquor. He didn't recognize a single person. The party was being hosted by one of Michael's friends, and though he knew this would happen if he agreed to come, he couldn't say no to the pleading grin on the younger boy's face.

So that's how he ended up alone in a room full of people.

He eventually made it to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of bottles lining the counter and a keg in the corner. A fucking keg. Someone definitely knew how to throw a party.

Ashton decided to go straight to the hard stuff, no sense in wasting time. 

A shot of this, a shot of that, he didn't pay much attention to the bottles his fingers slid around. He had been craving this sensation for a while now, and now that it was right here and oh so easy, he was in bliss. With each burning swallow, the anxiety that had been previously growing, began to disappear.

Girls joined him for some of the shots, smiling flirtatiously. Ashton wasn't rude about his uninterest; he actually enjoyed the company. So even though he didn't return their cheeky comments, he took up their offers every time they suggested another.

He wast that drunk. Sure, the lines were getting a little fuzzy and the girls' giggles echoed strangely in his ears, but he could keep going.

It was about an hour in when it hit him. It was like a train came out of no where and ran full speed into him. All of a sudden, the walls took on those of a funhouse, tilting and swirling. His thoughts slowed dramatically from the impact and maybe he was a little drunk. 

His eyes wandered across the waves of colors, unable to take in the details. A small part of his brain whispered that perhaps he overdid it again.

Ashton then came to the realization that there was a hand on his wrist. It was small and soft and hey didn't one of the girls from earlier have this color nail polish? His eyes struggled to trail up the arm. A face was abruptly in front his and his head slowly clicked into place that it was the same girl. 

Her lips moved but it was seconds later when he heard "Are you coming?" 

That's when his eyes drifted to the floor and he was surprised to find that it wasn't the tiled floor of the kitchen. He started to panic as the already unfamiliar room took a sharp spin. They were moving. 

"What- I-" His head was twirling just as fast as the room. Bodies swayed around him, threatening to cave in on him. 

The blurs around him continued changing until they turned to darkness. For a moment, Ashton thought he had finally blacked out, but then a quiet click produced a blinding light. This room was much smaller, that much he could tell. And in the middle was a bed.

The panic erupted inside him as he was surrounded by a falling sensation. It ended in him landing on the safety of the bed. Even in his terrible state, he knew what was coming.

The girl's face reappeared and the sudden close proximity startled him. No amount of preparation could have him ready for the vicious attack of her lips on his that came next.

The rough, desperate kisses were the only thing he could focus on. He willed his mouth to form the words "no" or "stop", but she took his movement the wrong way. She responded by deepening this kiss.

Ashton's mind was spinning out of control. The taste of the girl's tongue was overwhelming and all he could think about was how bad he wanted her off him. He vaguely felt her body pressing onto his and for some reason, he couldn't remember how to move his arms. Any sensible person would have simply pushed her off, but Ashton wasn't exactly sensible at the moment. Instead, he shifted, trying to rock or buck her off. 

She paused her actions to chuckle lowly. In a voice that he knew was supposed to be seductive, she said, "someone's a little eager."

That was the last straw. Ashton's mind broke free of it's fog enough to shove her roughly by her shoulders.

The look on the girl's face was one of complete shock as she tumbled off the bed and onto floor with a thud.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She nearly shrieked.

Ashton took a deep breath, finally able to inhale something other than someone's tongue. He felt exhaustion sink into his core and he couldn't be bothered to even look over at the furious girl.

"You were into it a minute ago!" She snapped sharply. He could hear her voice rising as she got to her feet.

Ashton's lips moved on their own, and this time his words had no trouble being heard. "Get the fuck out."

"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck just happened," she growled. 

"I said get out!"

Ashton could feel her shadow looming over him. 

Then suddenly, like a saving grace, a different colored light spilled into the room. The door- that Ashton didn't remember closing- had swung open.

Maybe it was the alcohol that coursed through his system, or maybe it was the impeccable timing of the moment, or maybe even the undeniable atmosphere of warmth and safety that entered the room with him, but Ashton could have sworn there was an angel standing in the doorway.

His golden blonde hair and blue eyes that were as bright as they were deep, gave him an aura of perfection that was worthy of heaven. Ashton half expected wings to sprout from his back.

His voice was melodic and musical, perfectly fitting. Ashton's fuzzy mind produced the image of a harp to match it: smooth, sweet, and played by the gods themselves. "What's going on in here?"

"I don't know; this duschebag just flipped out at me!" The girl said, jumping to defend herself.

The ocean-filled eyes fell upon Ashton, who still lay there motionless. He could feel his body freezing up under his gaze. "Is this true?" The boy asked.

Ashton's voice disappeared, leaving him to shake his head quickly as his denial.

"Then what happened?" Was the boy's next question.

With thoughts still drenched in a deep fog, Ashton slowly opened his mouth. "She.. She wouldn't stop." He could faintly hear his words slurring.

The boy's beautiful eyes turned to blazing ice at that. He spun on the girl, his face far more shadowed and dangerous than should have been possible for someone so beautiful. When he spoke, his voice was extremely sharp for an angel like him.

"What's wrong with you? You look sober enough to know that this boy is completely shitfaced and probably has no clue what's going on. And to try and take advantage of that? You disgust me."

Ashton barely took in what the boy was saying. All he knew was that he was helping him.

The girl's scoff only added to the tension in the room. 

"That's not even what-" she tried to argue back, but was cut off by the boy.

"Just get out."

She took one last look around the room, her glare visibly attempting to cut through ashton, before fixing her dress and storming out. In a final act of frustration, she slammed the door behind her.

After a moment of silence, Ashton had enough sense in him to mumble a small, "thank you."

The boy stared down at him with an expression mixed with sympathy and exhaustion. He nodded once at him and turned as if to leave.

Ashton's heart leapt and he knew he was about to loose his angel. His voice nearly jumped out of his throat as he called out. "Wait!"

He was beginning to panic at the thought of the boy's shining light leaving him alone in there.

"Please don't go," he whispered, sounding like a broken child.

The boy sighed loudly before rotating back to face him. "Okay. Okay.." 

Then before Ashton could comprehend what was happening, he was being pulled over and a blanket was being placed on top of him. The boy asked gently as he continued to tuck him in, "What's your name?"

Ashton fumbled for a second, unsure of how to react to all of this, before recovering and telling him.

"I like that name. I'm Luke," the boy replied.

And now, his angel had a name. Luke almost seemed too average of a name for such a beautiful person. 

Ashton's thoughts floated between white, feathered wings and the word Luke.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked shyly after he was done being tucked in.

"Um.. Uh yeah. Sure." 

Luke shuffled over to lay down beside Ashton and the heat he radiated began melting at the blocks in his brain.

Before he could stop himself, Ashton asked, "Are you an angel?"

Luke laughed and it just might have been the most magical and heart-stopping thing he had ever heard. Ashton then knew the truth, no matter what the boy's answer was.

"Of course not. Now get some rest."

The denial did nothing to chip away at Ashton's belief.

"I'm not even sleepy, though," he complained.

Luke's chuckle that followed rumbled in the intoxicated boy's chest. "Come here." Ashton did as told and cuddled into Luke's side. Content didn't even begin to describe his feelings. He was floating somewhere above cloud nine. His heart kept swelling until he was sure it was about to burst.

Luke's arm wrapped around him, providing a safety he had never felt before. He could feel his breath tickling his hair. 

The warmth started at Ashton's toes and spread like wildfire, enveloping his whole body in sunshine. The heat bubbled up in his stomach and soon it was all he could feel. Just warmth and Luke.

Eventually, he would learn that those two were the same thing. 

For now, Ashton simply beamed. 

"What are you so happy about?" Luke asked, feeling the grin that tore at his cheeks.

"So this is what it feels like to be in the arms of an angel."

Ashton's response was rewarded with more melodic laughter. 

A thought emerged from the blinding sunlight and he realized that he was truly a goner for this boy.

He was dropped head-first into these feelings and all he could do was smile and snuggle further into his side.

"You're sort of adorable," Luke commented to the boy. Then as an afterthought, he added, "for a drunk person."

The happiness inside Ashton at that moment was explosive. His brain was whirling and his cheeks were hurting and his heart was racing and the arm around him was tightening and everything was so overwhelming. He didn't want to change a second of it, though.

"You kinda saved me there," Ashton said as his mind continued moving ecstatically.

"No need to be over dramatic. But hey, I do enjoy rescuing damsels in distress."

"My hero."

As their laughs intertwined, Ashton could have sworn the heavens were opening. A small part of him wondered if they'd miss their angel, but he sure as hell wasn't giving him up.

He couldn't help but connect their mouths; he had to know what an angel's lips tasted like.

Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Ashton thought he fell a little in love that night.


End file.
